Sharing Space
by bellakitse
Summary: Bruce would like to point out that him being the most Zen one out of the group is pretty freaking weird.


**Title:** Sharing Space  
**Category:** The Avengers {Movie}  
**Ship:** Gen, hints of Steve/Tony, hints of Clint/Natasha  
**Genre:** General/Humor  
**Rated:** G  
**Word Count:** 1164  
**Summary:** Bruce would like to point out that him being the most Zen one out of the group is pretty freaking weird.

A/N: Birthday present my lovely Crystal . Many thanks to Ali for the beta, any mistakes are mine. I own nothing.

* * *

Compared to the other places they've lived before, third world hovels –him-, blocks of ice for decades- Steve, _'he's the Capsicle'_ a voice in his ear that sounds like Tony cackles. Whatever weird and highly classified place S.H.I.E.L.D has placed Clint and Natasha before this.

_New Mexico…_ poor Thor.

Compared to all that, the renovated once Stark, now named Avengers Tower is a step up for all of them.

Of course all of them living together at the tower means they all have to _live_ together.

Whose bright idea was that again?

Oh yeah…his science _bro._

They really need to stop letting Tony make such big decisions.

That road leads to madness…

Jarvis scares the crap out of the Captain, Steve is getting better at hiding it but he still twitches when the voice booms through the place. He gets that the poor man is from the 40's and an A.I's that seems -at least to Bruce, who's had the pleasure of hearing Jarvis reprimand Tony- more intelligence than artificial can be a lot to take for the old soldier. The first time Jarvis greets Steve, he spins in place trying to locate the voice, while Tony turns purple from laughing so hard (and isn't it just great that he isn't the only one that turns colors now) as Steve turns red with embarrassment.

From that moment on Tony takes great pleasure in surprising the Captain with all his toys, teasing the man when they freak him out. He shakes his head as he watches, Tony really needs to stop pulling Steve's pigtails and just take him out already. The bashful smiles on Steve's perfect face and the glint of wonder in Tony's eyes like he doesn't even know how Steve is real is getting to the point where cute turns to vomit inducing and the queasy feeling is upsetting the green buddy inside him.

They make the mistake of introducing Thor to the world of game consoles, Tony has all of them including some that he's pretty sure won't be out until Christmas of 2014. Still Thor ends up liking the Wii and _loving_ 'Just Dance 3' and 4; because of course, Tony Stark gets games early.

The floor rumbles with every dance move the massive God of Thunder makes –there's the queasy feeling again- still Thor is surprisingly graceful and they all can't help but stare. A mountain gyrating is something you stop and watch.

It just is.

As disturbing as the image might be, it gets weirder when you take in his opponent. Granted he doesn't know much about his S.H.E.I.L.D teammates, but he's pretty sure that Clint Burton, aka Hawkeye, side-stepping and waving his hands in the air to the likes of Katy Perry, screaming out _'Caw-Caw, motherfucker, beat that score'_ is strange behavior. Plus he's pretty sure that the whole 'Caw-Caw' means Tony has been sending Clint links he's found on the web again. Bruce wonders, not for the first time, why they had to be introduced to the world of tumblr.

"Didn't I tell you to stop sending Clint links to fyeahHawkeye, Stark?" Natasha asks softly, the glare in her eyes betraying her tone.

The billionaire doesn't even blink at the look, comfortable in his spot on the couch fiddling with some Stark tech. "I didn't, Burton made an account for himself, he's following the blog now," Tony responds easily and even smiles when Natasha's glare intensifies. If Tony has a superpower besides his brain, Bruce figures it's his lack of fear of the redheaded spy. He wishes he had that power, because while he knows that Natasha is still a little apprehensive of the Hulk, she scares the crap out of Bruce.

It's the knives and the guns…and really in that skin tight bodysuit where _does_ she keep her arsenal?

"There is a FyeahGodofThunder," Thor booms interrupting the staring contest between Natasha and Tony. "I enjoy it."

Natasha rolls her eyes to the room at large. "Thor too, Stark?"

He cringes when Tony simply points at him. "Bruce made Thor's tumblr."

"Banner."

He tries to shrug as casually as Tony would, he's pretty sure he doesn't achieve the goal if Tony's smirk is anything to go by. "He was feeling left out."

"My username is Odin's Son," Thor answers proudly, a wide smile taking over his face. The man should be a Colgate model. "I have many followers."

"Great," Natasha answers sarcastically. "Next he'll have a twitter account."

"I do!"

She sighs tiredly and they can all see she's trying to decide if the conversation is worth it. "I'm going down to train," she declares, obviously deciding it isn't. "Clint."

Clint, who has still been enjoying his Wii victory looks over. "We trained earlier-"

"_Clint_."

"Oh, oh," Clint answers understand in his voice. "Yeah I'm up for some training."

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Tony rolling his own, already opening his mouth, no doubt about to make things very uncomfortable for everyone. Steve who up till now has been sitting quietly next to him, places his hand on Tony's thigh, shutting him right up.

They all know what 'training' means for Clint and Natasha these days.

They don't need to talk about it. They really don't.

Chores are a pain at the tower, Steve insists everyone help out around the place, Tony insists that's what he has 'people' for. It leads to many silly slightly flirtatious -again, _queasy_- arguments.

No wonder the web calls them super husbands; they're totally married.

They blow stuff up, _daily._

He's pretty sure is he let Tony have his way it would be hourly, but they have a lab rule, only one explosion per day.

When that explosion happens before nine am he knows it's going to be a hard day for Tony, one where he'll be twitchy all day.

A happy Tony is a Tony that is blowing something up.

Still he can say with a smile that betrays his angrier side, he's never had as much fun in a lab as when he's with his Science bro. He even wears the matching t-shirts Tony made them without fuss.

They have meals together; take out for the most part since none of them is really all that great at cooking. Unlike their first quiet Shawarma meal together, these dinner are loud and cheerful, filled with stories of different planets, different decades, life before gamma rays, reactors and spying.

So maybe it wasn't Tony's worse idea for all of them to move in together, it's interesting some days, crazy others, but it feels like home and he thinks they all welcome that.

Still sitting around the table listening Clint threatening to shot Tony's suit if he finds Tony playing with his bow again without permission, Bruce realizes that he's the most Zen one of everyone that lives in the tower and that, that's just weird.


End file.
